Immortal Beloved
by GAKDragonMCP
Summary: A letter written to be read after Buffy's death


Immortal Beloved

Disclaimer:  (_n_) a denial of legal responsibility; a written statement embodying this.  

I do not own these characters.  The evil little acid-tripping troll – er, Joss Whedon – does.  

I do not own the song copied herein.  It's called "I Hope You Dance," by Leann Rhimes.  

Summary:  (_n_) a brief account of the main points of something.  

This is a letter, written by Buffy in the event of her death.  That's really all it is.  

Spoiler(s):  (_n_) a projecting structure on an aircraft wing that increases drag - what the...!?  I'd better use 'to spoil:'  (_v_) to damage as to make useless, etc; to impair the enjoyment of.  Or spoilsport:  (_n_) a person who spoils the fun of others.    
This letter was written close to the end of season 5 Buffy, so Riley and Angel have both left.  

Rating:  (_n_) an assessment, an evaluation, an appraisal.  

Rated 'PG: Parental Guidance suggested'.  

Feedback:  (_n_) information about a product, service, etc returned to the supplier for purposes of evaluation.  

Send all flames, compliments, questions, etc to GAKDragon@msn.com.  Be sure to put "Re: Death Letter" as your subject title or my dad will delete it (Have some porn with your spam, it's all part of a well-balanced mail).  

Author's note:  Ok, this one requires more details, I'll give you that.  This letter is found by Buffy's friends after her death.  I'll let you imagine their arguments as to who her 'Immortal Beloved' is.  You can believe what you want, I'll do the same.  Although the little magnet attached to my TV stand tells all.  This is a stand-alone piece, but if it looks familiar, that's because it's also part of my story GPA&MG.  

May 10, 2001

Dearest,

            I remember learning about Beethoven in a college class last year.  Music Appreciation or some such.  I don't remember much, but I do remember that he wrote many songs for his "Immortal Beloved," and students ever since have been trying to figure out who he was writing to.  Well, I know who I'm writing to, and that's good enough for me.  

My Immortal Beloved:  

            I heard this song last summer, and it reminded me of you.  My mother's illness has hit me hard.  I've been forced to re-evaluate my life, and I regret ever letting you go.  But I did, and it was one more in a long line of *really* bad mistakes.  

            Know that my heart will always belong to you, no matter what I may say to the contrary.  

            I remember when I heard that I was going to die at the Master's hands.  I felt lost, confused, and scared.  But then that part of me that is the Slayer – my sense of responsibility, my sense of duty – spoke to me, and I knew what I had to do.  I had to stop the Master, any way I could.  

            I've been having those feelings again.  Dawn is my duty and my responsibility, but she's also my sister.  She's my flesh and blood, and when Mom dies, she'll be all I have left.  

            But lately, I've been feeling that my time is running out.  I've never felt it before, not with the Judge, Acathla, the Sisterhood of Jhe, the Mayor, Sunday, the sacrifice of three, Adam, or even Dracula.  But I know, now.  I may defeat Glory, or I may fail and she'll use her Key to get home and destroy the world in the process.  But either way, I don't think I'll survive.  

            When I die, will you be there?  Will you try to do everything in your power to save me, knowing that it's hopeless, but unable to sit still?  Or will you visit my grave feeling as if your world has ended and your heart smashed into pieces?  

            In that instance, I've left this note – and this song – for you, my darling.  

_Always_

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

Get you fill to eat but always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid, love ever leave you empty-handed

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give Faith a fighting chance

And if you get the choice:  to sit it out or dance…

CHORUS:  

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Livin' might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking

Love might be a mistake, but it's worth making

Don't let a helping hand leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out, reconsider

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice:  to sit it out or dance…

CHORUS:

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give Faith a fighting chance

And if you get the choice:  to sit it out or dance…

CHORUS:

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance


End file.
